The Time Has Come
by AniCrackersInUrSoup
Summary: Set during Deathly Hallows. SPOILER ALERT. Follow Neville as you see what all is going on at Hogwarts while Harry & Co are away. Love, adventure, and action arise.NL HG CHAPTER 6 UP! EVERYTHING WILL BE IMPROVED FROM HERE ON :
1. A Letter From Luna

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me k?

-----------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom stared up at the ceiling from the bed where he lay. Just one more day and he would be getting on that familiar train that would ship him back to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft anf wizardry for his seventh,and last, year. His Gram had wanted him to stay after the frightful news that the Dark Lord was at large again, but he insisted that he must go back, that he needed and wanted too. Somehow he had managed to get her to let him go. Now he was rethinking why he had wanted to go so badly. He skimmed his mind to try and pick out the reasons, he wanted to get better at his magic...he wanted to see his friends...

' What friends? I always seem to be a tag along, it's not like it would matter whether I was there or not. ' Neville thought bitterly.

Then his mind came to _her_. The one girl who he couldn't get off his mind for some reason and felt a feeling he'd never felt before whenever she popped into his head. The one thing that overpowered every excuse and made him decide to go back to Hogwarts. He had written to her all summer, and she had written back, much to Neville's surprise and joy. He had recently sent her a letter about school, and how he felt it would be, knowing that half of the school would be gone due to the new pure-blood rule. She hadn't replied yet, and he wondered if she was a pure-blood like him. He knew that her mothered had passed away when she was younger, but didn't know whether she was a pure-blood or not.

He heard Gram downstairs fixing dinner and rolled his head over to look the window of his room. The sky was darkening and the sunset was getting fainter. He saw a fluffy brown owl with a necklace that had a very small radish around it's neck flying towards his window before looking back up to the ceiling. Suddenly, his eyes widened as his mind registered what he saw and he quickly sat up and looked back over to the window, where the owl was now fluttering just outside, waiting to be let in. Neville stood up and swiftly moved over to the window, almost knocking his desk chair over as he did. He raised the window up and the owl flew in and landed on his recently occupied bed.

Neville walked back over to his bed and untied the letter attached to the owl's leg, then sent the owl back out his window and shut it. He walked over to his desk and sat down, looking at the handwriting on the envelope, already knowing who it was from. He was happy she had replied before school had started. He carefully opened the envelope and took out the pink and orange shaded parchment that she always sent to him and began reading.

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm doing well, thanks. I hope you are doing good too. Though my father is becoming more worrisome of The Quibbler. He's gotten lots of threats from Death Eaters about it. He said I won't have to worry because I'll be protected but I'm not so sure. I do hope he'll be alright by himself, while I'm gone. _

_I have been thinking of school as well. I can't wait to go back so I can see you and Ginny and the others who are kind to me. I would include Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but I'm afraid they might not be coming to Hogwarts this year. I went to Bill Weasley and Fleur's wedding and Death Eaters attacked us somehow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared and we haven't seen or heard from them since. The school sure will be lonesome this year, with the new pure-blood rule and others whose parents are afraid. We'll have to stick together. _

_I wonder who the new headmaster will be. I hope it's Mrs. McGonagall, she seems nice and has helped me recover some of my things when my classmates hide them from me. Who do you think will be headmaster? Oh, well, you can answer that tomorrow. surely I will be seeing you on the train. I look forward to seeing you again, Neville. I've missed you, as well as the others, very much. _

_Hope to see you very soon,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Neville sighed and smiled lightly. He noticed that Luna had drawn a hare and jinxed it to hop around the parchment.

' Her Patronus.' Neville thought as he gently folded the parchment back and put it in the envelope. He then gasped and shook his head as he remembered what she had said about Harry and the wedding and Death Eaters. He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples.

' This is going to be one long and challenging year.' He thought and slowly opened his eyes again.

He gently ran his fingers across the front of the envelope, where she had written his name, before storing it in a small box with all the other letters she had sent to him, which he then placed back in his luggage bag, which was filled with his school robes as well as other daily needed things. He walked over and picked Trevor, his toad which he had had since his first year at Hogwarts, off his desk and put him in a small cage which he had finally decided to buy for him.

"Gram will be taking care of you this year. I'm sorry you can't come with me, mate, but you're a lot of trouble sometimes and you won't like it this year anyways." Neville said to Trevor, more to help himself than to help his toad. This would be a hard year but he would be ready for it.

"NEVILLE, TIME FOR DINNER!" He heard Gram yell. Neville Longbottom quickly closed Trevor's cage and stumbled out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

------------------------------------

A/N - So, how did you like it? My first Harry Potter Story and I can't wait to write more. I promise another update will come soon. Maybe even tomorrow! Please review, and tell me what you think. I have much in store for this story. -big grin-


	2. The Return To Hogwarts

A/N - Woot, second chapter up already! I feel uneasy about this one. Tell me what you think. Please. Oh and if you see --\\//-- that means it's going into a different scene.

**To My Reviewers:**

**Mad-bibs - **Thank you so much for reviewing. I love Neville too, he's so adorable! And I love how Luna is so...so...Luna-like! I've become obsessed with Harry Potter again as well. I'm glad you like my story. I'm sure yours are great too, I'll have to remember to check it out. )

**Sammiann226 - **Thank you for reviewing. I hope I did well with this part. It's when he first gets to Hogwarts. Please tell me how I did. Thanks!

**Justawritier - **Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you loved the chapter, you even put it on your alerts, I'm so happy! I hope you like this chapter and the many other chapters to come as well.

* * *

Neville walked cautiously through the wall that led to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and looked around. He couldn't spot anyone he knew and immediately felt worried about them. Knowing that this was silly, he tried to brush it off as he got his luggage and dragged it onto the Hogwarts Express, hoping to find the small blond haired girl he so wished to see. 

After searching the train up and down twice, Neville sighed heavily and chose to sit and wait in an empty compartment to his left. He left the door open and sat by it, watching the Hogwarts students walk by him, some waving or saying their hellos, which he kindly smiled back at them. The train gave a jerk and started to move. He was just about to close the compartment door when he saw a blond headed girl walking down the isle of the train with a red-head walking beside her. He quickly stood up and poked his head out the door, smiling at them.

Luna saw him right away and dragged Ginny Weasley along with her into the compartment occupied by Neville. Once they had sat down, Luna next to Neville and Ginny across from them, Neville noticed that Ginny looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep and had been crying. He then remembered that she had been going out with Harry and wondered if Harry being gone was the reason she was crying.

"Neville, did you get my letter in time? I wasn't sure if it would make it." His thoughts were interrupted as he looked over at Luna and blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. I got it last night. I hope your father will be okay. He is working a dangerous job, talking about Harry when You-Know-Who is controlling the Ministry Of Magic and the Daily Prophet." Neville said quietly and looked over to see Ginny staring out the window of the train, a tear tracing its was down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," Luna looked him in the eye and nodded, "He's very good at magic. So who do you think will be headmaster?"

"Er...I think it might...be Professor McGonagall as well. Ginny, who do you think?" Neville looked over at Ginny.

"I-it really doesn't matter a-anymore does it? Hogwarts is n-never going to be the s-same." Ginny stumbled over her words as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Luna and Neville went quiet. Luna looked out the window and he looked down at his feet and sighed.

' Ginny's right. Hogwarts isn't ever going to be the same. Hell, the world's never going to be the same after this mess.' Neville thought as he looked out the window to the darkening sky. They'll be arriving soon, and some of their questions will be answered.

--\\//-- 

Neville was pushed and shoved as students began piling out of the train and into the carriages that would pull them to Hogwarts. Finally he managed to break his way out of the crowd and looked around for Luna and Ginny. He saw Luna's brilliant blond hair and took off towards it. He caught up fairly quickly and looked around for Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked.

"Oh. She said she wanted to be alone for a while." Luna said, in that airy voice of hers.

They finally found an empty carriage and Neville climbed up, holding his hand out to Luna to help her in. As soon as her hand met his he felt a strange feeling run through his body. He blushed and looked down as he pulled her into the carriage.

"Neville, can you see the Thestrals?" Luna asked staring at the front of the now moving carriage. Neville looked up to the front of the carriage where two skeletal horse-like creatures with wings pulled the carriage.

"Y-yeah, I believe can see them . They're kind of scary, don't you think?" He asked and looked over at Luna. Luna gasped and stared at him.

"Oh no! I think they are wonderful creatures. They're really gentle, you know?" Luna replied.

"Oh, o-okay then," Neville said. He remembered when they rode the Thestrals to the Ministry Of Magic. He shuddered and looked up, the dark form of the Hogwarts castle looming over him, and a minute later the carriage stopped. Neville hoped out and, by instinct, held out his hand to help Luna down. When their hands touched he once again felt the jolt-like feeling surge through his body and he tried to keep his face from turning red. Thank Merlin it was dark out.

"Thank you, Neville." Luna said, "I wonder if there will be pudding..." She wondered out loud. Neville wondered how she could be hungry. All he felt was a knot in his stomach and a headache from all the anxiety. They walked side by side into the large castle and into the Great Hall, where they separated. Luna skipped off to the Ravenclaw table while Neville dragged his feet over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed immediately that it felt extremely empty in the Great Hall.

Food soon appeared in front of him and down every table. He just sighed and grabbed a bread roll. Then he gasped and looked up to where the teachers and headmaster would be sitting. His face scrunched in disappointment as he found that no one was sitting in the headmaster's chair.

Neville looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna eating something that looked to be a purple colored pudding for a small bowl in front of her.

' Well, at least she got her some pudding.' Neville sighed again and turned back to his house's table. It wasn't long after that the food disappeared and all eyes were on the teachers table waiting to hear some kind of news. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked slowly to the front of the long table.

"First off, I'd like to welcome the new first years that will be attending Hogwarts this year. As most of you know our recent headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has passed on. The person who will be taking his place as head of Hogwarts will be..." Neville squeezed his eyes shut and waited, afraid of who it might be. Professor McGonagall continued.

"...Severus Snape. And to cover his position as Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn. To cover Defense Against The Darks Arts and Muggle Studies, Alecto and Amycus Carrow."

* * *

A/N - I'm not sure how you will like this one. I kinda left it on a cliffy, hehe. Any whoz, please tell me what you think!

**Thank you for bringing the Slughorn/Potions fact up to me. I knew I would make some sort of error with that.**


	3. Great Hall Uproar

A/N - Thank you all who pointed out the Slughorn fact in my last chapter. Man do I feel dumb about forgetting that. I hope that didn't ruin the chapter for you to much.

**To my reviewers of Chapter 2 -**

**Justawritier - **I am glad you are sticking with this story and that you liked the chapter. Luna is awesome, I love her. Thank you also for pointing out the Slughorn fact. I hope it didn't ruin the chapter for you.

**Lens - **Thanks you, I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Longbottomness - **I'm glad you find this interesting so far and how tragic Neville is. Yes his Gryffindor braveness will definitely show through the farther we get into the story. )

**Gryphinwyrm7- **I'm glad you like the story so far. thank you for pointing the Slughorn fact out .i went back and changed that right away. I hope it didn't ruin the chapter for you.

-------------------------

Neville's jaw dropped open. The Great Hall erupted with cries of anger. He stood and started shouting as well. As he shouted, he looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna was sitting with one ear covered and her eyes fixed on the bowl of pudding that she was trying to eat using the other hand. Her face was scrunched up and shown more emotion than Neville had ever seen. Realizing he quickly closed his mouth against his own will and sat back down, watching as Professor McGonagall tried to get everyone to be quiet.

Alecto Carrow rose from her seat and stood in front of the long table that the teachers occupied. She quickly brought out her wand and pointed it to the crowd of shouting students below her.

"SILENCIO!" She yelled, and with a flick of her wand the Great Hall was quiet once more. Many students' eyes were wide with shock, anger, and fright. Others continued moving their mouths for a few more seconds, before realizing no sound was coming from them. McGonagall stood staring at Alecto, aghast. She quickly marched up to Alecto.

"You will not use Silencing Spells on the students of this school!" McGonagall began scolding Alecto. She merely laughed.

"Oh I believe I can, they wouldn't shut up. Besides, the Headmaster has allowed me to!" Alecto jeered and looked up to where Snape now sat, in the headmaster's chair, looking slightly taken aback himself. McGonagall quickly turned on her heel and stared at Snape, her jaw hanging open in disbelief.

"Yes, she is allowed to use the Silencing Spell. It didn't cause any harm to the students, and will be lifted once the sorting is over." Snape murmured, his eyes scanning the tables of students, but upon not seeing who he had hoped to see, he looked back down at the two female teachers below him. McGonagall was glaring daggers at him , while Alecto was grinning slyly and chuckling under her breath.

"Please begin the sorting," Snape said looking back out to the sea of students and gesturing his hand towards the stool that had the sorting hat on it. McGonagall drooped her shoulder, defeated, and walked over to the stool and began the process of sorting the new first years to their rightful houses.

--\//--

The sorting didn't take long, due to the small amount of new first years attending. Alecto flicked her wand and the students in the Great Hall regained their voices. Yells erupted again as the students were forced out of the Great Hall by the prefects of their house. Neville ran over to Luna, who's face was scrunched up again as she tried to cover her ears while carrying her issue of The Quibbler.

Without thinking, Neville placed his hands over her ears. Luna quickly turned to see him behind her. She smiled and thanked him quietly, her face slightly flushed. Neville realized what he had done and blushed madly, fighting to resist the urge to quickly take his hands from her ears.

They walked together until they had to separate to go to their houses. Neville slowly took his hands off of her ears, still blushing furiously. Luna looked up at him and smiled lightly, her eyes in that dazed look again. Her cheeks were slightly tinted with a pink shade, but he hardly noticed.

"Thank you, Neville. I don't know why they continue to make such a fuss. It's not like it's going to help anyways. The teachers won't listen." She sighed.

"The Carrows are Death Eaters, Luna. We have to be very careful," Neville warned Luna in a low voice. She gasped her eyes widening slightly. She quickly went back to her normal posture and nodded to him.

"Okay. Good Night, Neville. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." She smiled again and skipped off to catch up to the rest of the Ravenclaws. Neville sighed and ran up to the group of Gryffindors and trailed behind, lost in his thoughts. He wasn't paying attention and found his head colliding with a wall. A few students snickered while others walked on by, shaking their heads. Neville's hand shot to his forehead as he rubbed the bump that was forming, trying to rid it of the pain.

"Are you okay, Neville? You've been acting differently. Are you feeling well?" Ginny had walked over and had her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with a slightly concerned looked on her face.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, and I feel fine, thanks. It's just...everything that's going on is all," Neville replied and began walking again to catch up, his head still throbbing. Ginny's hand slipped off his shoulder. She frowned.

"That's good. Anyways, can you what's happening? This is crazy! The Carrows are Death Eaters for Merlin's sake!" Ginny began ranting striding to catch up with the fast pace Neville was walking at. He just nodded and tried concentrating on paying attention to where he was going. Ginny continued ranting all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, with Neville nodding whenever she stopped to breathe.

"I'm gonna go to sleep early, okay Ginny? I'm sorry I can't stay and hear what you have to say more, but my head's hurting from that run in with the wall." Neville groaned as pain seared through his head again, causing his newly formed headache to worsen. Ginny nodded and wished him good night, and then he trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Neville walked over to his bed and pulled open his trunk. He paused for a moment to look around the empty dorm. His expression saddened when his vision met Harry and Ron's beds, now abandoned. He knew Seamus was still here, but he hadn't taken the time to see who else. He sighed and began digging for his pajamas. He quickly slipped on a light blue two piece pajama outfit and fell down onto his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Neville had been suffering from insomnia ever since the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts. He tossed in turned in the bed. Soon he heard others come into the room and begin snoring in their beds. After a long time he was finally able to drift into a restless sleep, nightmares attacking his slumber.

-------------------------

A/N - Well, how did I do? I hope this is good. I feel uncomfortable about this one as well. Reviews please?


	4. Small Chat And Secret Revealed

Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait for an update. School has started in again and I've had some major writer's block. I'm back now and hopefully can get into updating a lot more. Well, here's the fourth chapter for you to enjoy. Mostly dialogue, and it's not to long. Sorry about that. Things will get better, trust me! ((And sorry if there are any bad mistakes, all I have is Word Pad for the time being. :[[[))

**To My Reviewers Of Chapter 3 - **

**Gray Eyed Beauty**** - **Thank you, and that's alright. we are all entitled to our own opinion, I'm glad you think the story is sweet. :

**xlostangelx** - Thank you, and I know. They are so adorable. ;D

**MelindaGriswald** - Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't update it sooner, but here's your update.

**Lunamione** - I'm very glad you liked this chapter, and I hope you like the other chapters to come. I know, I'm glad I decided to pull her out of that, as I believe she was acting a little OOC.

**Gryphinwyrm7** - Thank you for all of the tips. I will make sure to keep all of that in mind as I continue to write this story, and I'm glad you like it so far.

**werewolfinlove** - Thank you, I'm hoping I can get away from Writer's Block so that I can make decent chapters so that this story will continue.

**justawritier** - I'm glad you liked it. And it's alright, I hope you had a wonderful vacation and like this chapter as well.

**EragonandArya** - Thank you so much. I'm glad that you think that and hope that I can keep writing this story well so that you keep thinknig that. I'm sorry it's been so lnog since my last update, but here ya go. :

**Person** - I'm sorry for stealing your idea, I'm sure it's not exactly like it right? ;P And thank you, I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, he will reform it very soon, I must find the right time for it to take place.

---------------------------------

Neville woke in the morning to the sound of thunder outside his window, jumping as light quickly flashed through the dormitory then left it pitch black again. He squinted through the darkness to check his watch, 5:05 AM. He sighed and pulled the curtains away from his bed.

'_Might as well, go and get in the shower right now, while everyone else is still asleep._' Neville thought as he silently tip-toed his way to the Dormitory shower room and closed the door behind him. The lights quickly flicked on as he slowly stripped his clothes off, yawning, and turning on the water to a fairly hot temperature. He looked at himself in the mirror, dark circles forming under his eyes once more. Neville rubbed his eyes and looked back int the mirror, but the steam was quickly smothering it.

He steps carefully into the shower, letting the hot water wash over his body, relaxing his tense muscles. His mind drifted to random things that had been bothering him. His home, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and _Luna_. God, how he liked the girl. Sure she was odd in many ways, almost the opposite of what Neville was. But that's what he loved about her, her individuality. He sighed, he knew she didn't feel the same way about him. Why would she? He wasn't special, or brave like Harry or Ron were. She probably liked one of them.

Neville shakes his head of his thoughts and begins quickly scrubbing his body and hair. After he deems himself clean, he turns the water off and steps onto the tile floor, water dripping off of his wet body and onto the gleaming tiles. He grabs a towel and rubs it lazily over his head, then moves it to dry the rest of his figure. Then, he throws the towel into the dirty laundry shoot, slips his pajamas on and walks back into the dark dormitory.

Closing the curtains around his bed once more, Neville stripped his pajamas off again and got out a clean wardrobe to wear. He felt over for the small knob to turn the lamp on his nightstand on and looked at his watch.

'_6:00 am. One hour before breakfast, then classes start. This is going to be an extremely long day._' Neville sighed as he quickly brushed his semi-curly locks of brown hair, knowing it wouldn't do much good when they completely dried. He opened the curtains once again away from his bed and walked out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and into the common room, where surprisingly, he found a small orange haired girl sitting in one of the chairs.

Neville slowly worked his way over and sat down in a chair across from the girl.

"Hey, Ginny." He said. Ginny jumped slightly, eye wide as she looked up and saw Neville siting across from her.

"Oh, hey Neville. You scared me. What are you doing up so early?" She asked, looking into the fire.

"Can't sleep with the thunderstorm and so much on my mind. I should be asking you the same question, though." He replied, noticing that Ginny had dark circles slowing appearing under her eyes as well.

"Basically the same thing. So many things are worrying me right now, I can't focus very much." Ginny stated, still looking into the fire.

"Same here, plus some other personal issues that I need to work out with myself." Neville sighed and leaned back in the cozy chair, looking up at the ceiling and blinking.

"You have a crush on Luna don't you, Neville?"

Neville sat straight up and stared, wild eyed, at Ginny, who had turned her gaze from the fire and was looking directly into Neville's eyes.

"W-where did you g-get that sort of idea?!" He stuttered, feeling blood rush to his face unwanting-ly.

Ginny smirked slightly. "Well, it's kind of obvious now. And with the whole covering her ears during dinner last night..."

"N-no but I-I..." Neville sighed and fell back into the chair, eyes closed as he put his hand to his head. "Fine...Yes, I do...but she doesn't feel that way for me, I j-just know it. We're to different..." His face had returned to it's normal color as a saddened expression made it's way to his face instead.

"Don't be so sure about that, Neville. You're both more alike then you think, and maybe you're differences are what you need to complete each other. That's my belief at least." Ginny shrugged and went back to looking at the fire. They sat in silence for a while before Neville finally broke it, sighing.

"H-has she ever said anything...about me?" He asked shyly, keeping his eyes on the fire.

"Who, Luna? Umm..." Ginny strayed off, thinking back on some of her short conversations with Luna. "Not anything that would reveal her feelings for you if she had any. Though she has complimented you a great number of times and thinks very highly of you." She said, looking over to Neville and nodding her head reassuringly.

"Oh...Okay then." Neville sighed again, a saddened look still on his face.

"Hey, how about this," Ginny started, waiting for Neville to look over at her, which he reluctantly did. "What if I ask Luna about what she feels about you. Just a simple, innocent question. She shouldn't suspect anything..."

"W-what?! You can't do that! She'll definitely get the idea that I asked you! O-or something else like that! It's alright, really. I don't want anything to ruin our bond of friendship that we have. If we both feel the same way it would start to get awkward around one another, and if we didn't, it would be awkward and possibly end our friendship someone. I don't what to risk it!" Neville began panicking.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "If thats what you want Neville, but I really think this could turn out to be a good thing. You two need each other."

'_Well, looks like I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. Like hell I'm going to keep quiet and not make this work.'_ She thought, getting up and beginning to walk towards the exit of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I'm off to eat some breakfast while there's still a place to sit. you can join me if you like."

Neville smiled slightly and got up to follow her. "Sure, that'd be nice."

------------------------------------

**Author's Notes : **I really hope I did okay for this. Sorry that there is so much dialogue and that it's short. I do hope you like it though. I hope to be able to update again soon. Oh, and late Merry Christmas and hope you all have a Happy New Years:


	5. She Likes Me? She Likes ME!

**To My Reviewers of Chapter 4 - **

**Gerp91**** - **I know, I was soooo hoping Rowling would put them together! Too bad though. And it took a very long time but an update is finally here!

**Justawritier**** - **hehe I know! I love it when he gets like that!

**A/N -** I'm extremely sorry about the massive break in updates. I've had writers block plus a lot of stuf to do with school and marching band. But I am FINALLY back. I hope I haven't lost too much of my writing skills. Haha. Anywhos, this is a shorty. Really need some plot bunnies here. I'm brain-dead!

--

Neville followed Ginny down to the Gryffindor table. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table just in time to see Luna sitting down with an old upside down article of _The Quibbler_ in her hands. He sighed quietly and in the process missed his mouth and a forkful of eggs jabbed him on the cheek.

"Ouch!" He mumbled and rubbed his cheek softly. Ginny grinned slyly and giggled.

"Seems like you have a certain blonde haired girl on the brain, now don'tcha?" Ginny teased, as Neville became flustered.

"N-no of course not!" He stuttered, trying to regain his composure, and failing.

"I'll be right back, kay?" Ginny said and grinned widely. She then quickly got up from the Gryffindor table and strode over to the Ravenclaw table before Neville could protest. She walked right up to Luna and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Good morning, Luna! Mind if I sit here a moment?" Ginny smiled politely and gestured to the seat next to the blonde haired girl.

"Oh! Good morning, Ginny! And I don't see why not, it's fine with me..." Luna smiled lightly up at Ginny before returning her nose into the magazine before her.

"Is it alright if I ask you something...a little personal, Luna?" the ginger headed girl asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, why of course. I have no problem with answering them. What is it?" Luna asked and looked up at her friend.

"Well...I'm just curious...do you like Neville, by any chance?" She said quickly but understandably.

"Neville? Oh, yes. I like Neville very much. He is a very good friend, and he's always been so kind to me..." Luna said and smiled. She glanced over to where Neville was sitting in a state shock, watching them.

"I mean...as..._more_...than a friend...like...do you get any odd feelings like butterflys in your tummy when you see him, talk to him, or think of him?" Ginny tried to explain, as it seemed Luna didn't quite understand her.

"Um...I don't know, really. I've never really thought about it..." Luna said, though her cheeks did turn pink ever so slightly. Just enough for Ginny to notice.

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks Luna!" Ginny said and as quickly as she appeared, she was off and plopping back down next to Neville.

"She likes you." She stated simply. Neville just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"H-h-how do you know?" Neville stuttered, staring wide-eyed at Ginny before glancing quickly to where Luna was just walking out of the Great Hall.

"I could tell. She didn't tell me, because she doesn't know her self, but trust me, she does." Ginny said and with the was up and out of the Great Hall and towards her first class. She looked back briefly at Neville and waved, grinning slyly as she turned the corner.

'_Why...why did she have to go and ask her? Everything's going to be ruined!'_ Neville began to panic as he walked out of the Great Hall and towards his class.

_'But...she likes me...She likes me?...She likes me!'_ Neville smiled slightly, his hope raised slightly despite all of his panic.

--

**A/N -**

I really hope you like this chapter. God, it's really short. ACCKK. cries Lot's of dialogue again. I am hoping to get some good plots soon so the chapters will be much longer. School just started though and it's gonig to be really tough to update. Constructive Critique please!


	6. Detention and Silly Little Notes

**I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS!**

**YAY!**

**Sorry I took forever updating, like over a year? I've been so busy with school and band these days, and personal issues. But I plan to get back into writing again. :)**

**So without further ado, the newest chapter. I hope I'm not too rusty. *Smiles nervously***

~*~

_"Luna...w-would you like to go to the dance w-with m-me?" Neville wrings his hands nervously and looks down at his robe covered feet._

_"Of course, Neville. I'd love to go with you!" Luna giggles and gazes thoughtfully at Neville._

_"I'm sorry it was a terrible idea I kn-wait...you said yes? You said yes! Oops...I mean...great. I can't wait!" He can't keep the enormous grin off his face as he realizes how perfect this could be. Then Luna takes his hand and starts pulling him._

_"Follow me." she smiled and leading him into the Broom closet that he knew all too well as the Room of Requirement. She opens the door and quickly pulls him inside._

_"Luna...w-what are we doing in h-here?" Neville looks around, puzzled and nervous at the new situation._

_Just at that moment, Luna pulls Neville down towards her and stands on her tippy toes and slowly leans in until their lips tou-_

"LONGBOTTOM!"

Neville jolts straight up as the blood rushes from his face when he recognizes the voice.

"You will just be spending tonight in detention then! I'm sure my brother would love to have you! Now pay attention!" Professor Alecto Carrow screeches and swirls back to the rest of the class.

_'Gah, I was daydreaming again. I have to stop that! ...But I can't help it. Stupid Ginny had to ask her that. Had to tell me! Now I can't stop thinking about it! As if I couldn't stop thinking about Luna enough as it was already!_' Neville curses himself and Ginny for the predicament he is now faced with. Detention.

_'Man, first day of classes and detention already. Well...it can't be that bad. I've had detention before...just...not with this teacher...It still can't be that bad..._' Neville thought to himself as he tried to force himself to write down notes that Professor Alecto was spitting out about Muggles. It sure didn't seem like Muggle Studies. More like insult Muggles class. He hoped it wouldn't continue this way. He liked Muggles.

Neville almost began daydreaming again when the bell sounded that end of the class. He quickly gathered his books to hurry to his next class. The only reason he hurried was for her. She was in his class.

----

He walks into class and immediately sees the blonde haired girl sitting in the back, fidgeting with her radish earrings. Slowly he makes his way over to the empty seat next to her and slides in.

"Err...hey Luna." He says softly and tries to keep the blood from rushing to his pale face.

She jumped a tad, but then looked up and smiled as she saw his face.

"Hey Neville! I'm glad you chose to sit next to me, I don't believe I know many people in here. And the people I do know don't seem to like me too much. But you do, right?" She smiled pleasantly up at him with that same slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"O-Of course I do! I don't see why they wouldn't like you! You're so interesting!" He quickly exclaimed. Then realized all he said and blushed and looked down at his books, pretending to skim through the one on top.

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence as the rest of the class gathered into seats and class began.

Halfway through a lecture, a little paper landed on his hand. He looked over at Luna who was looking back at the teacher but smiling just slightly.

He quietly unfolded the paper and lays it on top of his notes.

_Hi Neville! _

_Hehe, that's so funny since I'm sitting right next to you, it's odd, huh? _

_This class isn't particularly interesting. What do you think?_

_I've been feeling this odd feeling in my feet. I hope Nargles aren't after my shoes again._

_I just got them to leave me alone! Does that ever happen to you? I hope not. It's quite bothersome._

_Well, please write back soon, I can't wait to hear back. :)_

_Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_

The i's were dotted with hearts. '_Love'_ written at the end. He could barely hold himself together and felt as if he would fall if forced to stand up at that moment.

'_Calm down, Neville. Maybe that's just the way she writes. It could mean nothing. Just calm down and reply._' He thought as he quickly began scribbling a reply, folding it crookedly back up, and sliding it under Luna's hand, which was resting on the table.

She smiled and unfolded it, as she places her odd glasses back onto her nose.

_Hello Luna,_

_That is funny, but it's okay, as we can't talk out loud right?_

_I don't think it's interesting either, I'm just kind of zoning off. _

_I don't think they would be trying to get them. If they are, I could protect you? Haha, I probably couldn't protect anything. _

_But no, that's never quite happened to me before. I bet it is bothersome. _

_Can't wait to hear back..._

_Love,_

_Neville Longbottom _

She giggled quietly and smiled over at him, and began scribbling on the paper again. Neville stealthily glanced over and it seemed she was drawing a picture. He was extremely curious of what, but soon got his answer when the note came sailing back over to his side of the table.

On the paper was a picture of what appeared to be some kind of creature trying to get what appeared to be Luna's shoe. The picture was moving due to her magic, and then showed Neville walking up in armour and attacking the creatures and protecting Luna. It then shows her hugging him and kissing him on the cheek as a reward for her safety.

Neville can't help but go beet red at the last part. What is that supposed to mean? He knew he shouldn't be taking things so literally, they could mean anything. Didn't a princess normally do that when saved? He didn't know, but suddenly couldn't stop smiling and had to look away from her.

Could Ginny have possibly been right? He couldn't help but hope as the teacher passed by their table as he continued his lecture.

~*~

**Is this okay guys? Tried to make it decent and longer than normal. I guarantee there will be more as long as my supporters are still with me! :)**


End file.
